First Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Seperti termakan oleh kata-kata sendiri. Sakura yang awalnya begitu membenci Naruto sebagai siswa cupu di Sekolah, justru berbalik mencintainya. Egois akan diri pemuda culun itu, bahkan tanpa enggan memelitkan dia kepada wanita lainnya. Pada akhirnya Naruto yang menjadi cinta pertama dalam hidup Sakura./OOC/AU/TYPOS/Mainstream theme/Pairing always NaruSaku/Don't like don't read


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **First Love**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Tawa mereka menggema di dalam kelas kosong tersebut. Meramaikan keadaan yang sepi. Para wanita memang suka keberisikan, terlebih lagi saat berkumpul bersama.

Naruto yang baru meninggalkan kelas dibuat mengerutkan dahi mendengar kebisingan mereka. Kedengaran sampai keluar.

Ino mencolek pinggang Sakura. "Si cupu lewat." Bisiknya.

Sakura merespons. Ikut menatap keluar kelas, dan benar saja si pirang sedang melalui kelas mereka dengan lambat. Ia mendengus kesal melihat pemuda culun berkacamata tebal itu.

"Apa urusannya denganku." Sakura menatap tajam Ino.

"Bukan 'kah kau suka menjailinya." Shion berjujar enteng.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "..itu tergantung mood."

Ino menyanggah dagu sembari menatap sendu Naruto yang telah berlalu. "Terkadang aku kasihan kepadanya, sudah tiga tahun sekolah disini tapi tidak ada yang berubah.. semua orang menjauhinya."

Mereka seangkatan dengan Naruto, namun pemuda itu menghargai mereka layaknya Senior. Benar-benar anak yang sopan.

"..padahal dia tidak terlalu jelek." Hanya kacamata yang menjadi penghalang pesona Naruto Namikaze. Ino menghela nafas.

Sakura menyenggol bahu Ino dengan genit. "Cie, kau suka kepada Naruto ya..." Ia tersenyum nakal.

Seketika Ino bergidik. "Bodoh." Makiannya mendapat tawa gelak dari kedua teman. Mereka memang menyebalkan.

Kali ini Shion. "Jujur saja.." Dirinya suka menggoda Ino.

"Berisik!" Ino menutup telinga sembari membaringkan kepala diatas meja. "Aku tidak suka Naruto Namikaze.. aku sangat benci dia." Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng.

Melihat keadaan Ino semakin membuat Sakura dan Shion senang menggodanya. Mereka menggelitiki pinggang Ino sambil mengolok dengan kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

"K..konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Hinata Hyuga menyapa siswa culun tersebut. Dia gadis manis dan sopan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan ramah. "Konnichiwa." Balasnya atas sapaan tersebut. Wajah Hinata memerah karena balasan darinya.

Hinata menundukan kepala agar rona di wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia malu kalau Naruto sampai tahu. Sadar Naruto masih disini, maka ia bergegas melarikan diri. Tak punya keberanian menghadapi Naruto berlama-lama.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menyerngit. "Apa aku terlihat seperti monster pemakan manusia?" Ia bergumam heran karena ketakutan Hinata saat melihat dirinya. Kalau tidak takut seharusnya gadis indigo itu tak menundukan kepala dan lari.

Peduli dengan semua itu, Naruto melanjutkan niat untuk pergi ke kantin. Waktu makan siang mereka tidak lama sebelum bel berbunyi dan pelajaran baru akan di mulai. Ia butuh stamina untuk menjalani pelajaran selanjutnya.

Shion beranjak. "Ayo ke kantin." Ajaknya terhadap mereka.

Dengan malas-malasan Sakura menerima ajakan tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak selera makan, tapi daripada suntuk tinggal sendirian di kelas." Paparnya.

Shion mengaitkan tangan di lengan Sakura. "Ayolah cepat, sebelum makanan di kantin habis diborong oleh si gendut Chouji." Ino tertawa gelak. Mereka suka mengejek.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Disaat sedang tidak enak hati selalu ada kedua temannya yang menghibur. Hari ini ia kesal karena satu alasan, dan alasannya adalah lagi-lagi pernyataan cinta.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa seorang Sakura Haruno gadis nakal di sekolah ini. Suka menindas murid lainnya, berbuat onar dan kadang-kadang bolos mata pelajaran.

Biarpun gadis nakal tetap tak membuang kecantikan Sakura. Tak heran bila para lelaki rela menekukan lutut di kakinya lalu menyatakan cinta layaknya pangeran berkuda putih sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang seharga makan untuk satu minggu.

Terdengar membosankan apalagi melihat drama itu secara langsung. Sama sekali tidak menyentuh hati, justru menggelikan.

 **x X x**

Akhirnya antrian panjang ini berakhir dengan Naruto yang menjadi nomor dua setelah yang paling belakang. Hanya ia dan Chouji yang tersisa sementara lainnya telah mengambil tempat lalu menikmati makan siang.

Naruto menekan bel. "Ramen kuah kari esktra pedas dan jeruk peras dingin, Paman." Selalu pesanan yang sama. Ia suka makan ramen sejak kecil dulu, tak heran telah menjadi kebiasaan hingga dewasa.

Teuchi segera menyiapkan pesanan tersebut, sementara Chouji terlihat tak sabar menunggu giliran. Perut buncitnya seperti dicabik-cabik dari dalam karena lapar yang tak tertahan.

Sarapan pagi dan makan siang perihal yang berbeda. Chouji membutuhkan makan setiap saat, bahkan di dalam kelas sekalipun. Kerap diam-diam mengunyah camilan kering bila pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Karena kelebihan berat badan membuat pemuda gemuk itu selalu merasa lapar. Beruntung terlahir dari keluarga berada, alasan yang membuatnya bisa menyantap makanan apa saja yang diinginkan.

Murid selalu waspada dengan menjadikan Chouji antrian terakhir, kalau paling pertama semua makanan di kantin ini bisa habis. Dia orang yang berbahaya terhadap makanan.

"Terimakasih banyak." Naruto tersenyum kecil setelah menerima pesanan. Aromanya lezat dan menggiurkan.

"..terimakasih kembali Naruto-kun." Balas lelaki tua itu. Kini giliran Chouji yang menjadi pelanggan paling terakhir.

Naruto menghampiri salah satu meja yang masih kosong sembari membawa nampan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu telah melewati wilayah Sakura, bila tahu ia tak kan sudi mencari masalah.

Sialnya, baru tahu setelah terlambat.

Sakura melunjurkan kaki, tanpa tahu dan tanpa sadar Naruto menyandung kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu. Karena kesengajaan Sakura membuat Naruto terlibat dalam masalah— lagi.

Ini terjadi sudah yang kesekian kali.

 **PRANG!**

"Ups." Sakura menyentuh permukaan bibir dengan gaya centil. "..sorry, aku sengaja." Seisi kantin tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto. Mengenaskan.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan kesal. Ia tak bersuara, hanya bersabar dan terus bersabar setiap kali diperlakukan layaknya boneka. Kemarin terkunci di kamar mandi, sekarang gagal makan siang. Apa lagi besok?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu rencana primadona merah muda itu.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Bukan salahku." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kesalnya, berpikir lebih baik memungut pecahan kaca di lantai sebelum ada yang menginjaknya. "..kalau jalan pakai mata, bila perlu buka kacamata tebalmu itu. Kau membuatku risih."

Shion menendang pecahan kaca yang terserak di kakinya. Mengembalikannya kepada si pemilik. "Sudah rabun tambah rabun lagi karena kacamatamu itu." Ejekan Shion mendapat tawa gelak dari Ino.

Jemari lentik tersebut menyentuh dagu Naruto. Menaikan pandangannya sehingga mempertemukan kontak mereka. "Aku saja tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk matamu, aneh juga ya kalau kau bisa melihat dengan jelas menggunakan kacamata itu." Mata Sakura menyipit. Menjelasi bentuk mata Naruto.

Nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun. Mata itu sama seperti mata lainnya, tidak ada keindahan dibalik kacamata sedikit kabur tersebut.

Gadis itu berdecih. "Kau sama membosankannya dengan mereka." Ia mendorong Naruto hingga terduduk di lantai. Persetan dengan lelaki itu, ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatan bersama teman-teman.

"..cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku muak melihat wajahmu itu." Kecam si pemilik _aquamarine_.

"Sana, hush hush!" Shion menghalau Naruto layaknya anak ayam.

Sakura memutar mata. "Bagaimana bisa sekolahan mewah dan ternama di Konoha mendapat murid seperti dia."

"Sekolahan ini bagus jika di lihat dari luar saja." Ino menimpali perkataan Sakura.

"..dan buruk di dalam." Sahut seseorang dari seberang meja mereka. Nadanya tak berlogat. Datar seperti bagian dada Sakura.

Ketiganya menoleh. "Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!" Ino dan Shion memekik histeris melihat sang pangeran berjambul duduk disebelah mereka. Ini keberuntungan yang langka.

Sakura menghela nafas malas. "Apa hebatnya induk ayam itu." Ia mencibiri pemuda raven disana. Dia juga sama seperti Naruto. Tidak menarik. Ia benci laki-laki bersifat dingin.

Selesai memunguti pecahan kaca mangkuk dan gelas, Naruto segera beranjak lalu kembali ke kasir. "Maaf ya Paman, aku tak sengaja memecahkan mangkuk ini." Kepala pirangnya menunduk karena rasa bersalah.

Teuchi tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku tahu yang sudah terjadi padamu." Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto. Mengacak pelan rambut pirang tersebut. "..silahkan pesan yang baru, dan kau boleh makan di dapur bersama Ayame-Chan."

Senyum Naruto merekah lebar. "Terimakasih banyak Paman." Sejahat apapun mereka selalu ada yang murah hati dan mau menerima dirinya.

Bila tidak karena beasiswa Naruto tak kan sudi menuntut ilmu di sekolahan ini. Ia hanya ingin membahagiajan sang Ibu dengan membuktikan kepada semua yang mengecam mereka berdua. Keluarga Minato harus tahu bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Sakura berdesis. Kesal melihat Naruto mendapat perlakuan baik. Ia tidak suka melihat orang bersikap baik kepada Naruto, siapapun dia. Naruto tidak layak diperlakukan seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Selain membenci lelaki dingin Sakura juga membenci lelaki pemakai kacamata tebal. Mereka sama membosankannya.

 **x X x**

 **Bukh!**

Satu pukulan keras melayangkan bola, saat tiba diperbatasan sang lawan bergerak gesit membagi bola dengan belang biru putih tersebut.

 **Bukh!**

Suara yang sama terdengar berulang kali. Mereka saling membagi bola kesana dan kemari, tentunya dengan lompatan tingga beserta pukulan keras.

Nafas Sakura tersengal karena mengejar bola. Sekali lagi ia memukul bola,, dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Alhasil, bola tersebut melesat keluar dari garis. Ia berdecak sementara lawan bertos ria mendapat kemenangan.

"Ayolah Sakura, ini cuma lati—"

 **BRUKH!**

Kalimat Ino tersela oleh suara aneh dari pinggir lapangan. Saat mereka melihat ke asal suara tersebut tampak Naruto sudah terkapar disana.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan disini!?" Seruan Sakura terdengar panik. Tanpa banyak omong ia bergegas menghampiri si pemuda culun, dan membuatnya membekap mulut kala mendapati darah yang mengucur dari hidung Naruto.

"Sakura, kau membunuhnya!" Pekikan histeris Ino semakin membuat mereka panik.

Karin berjongkok lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tak ada respons, maka ia ulangi lagi. Lihatlah, kacamata tebal Naruto sanpai patah karena ulah Sakura.

Kali ini gadis itu melakukannya tanpa sengaja.

Tamparan pelan yang Karin lakukan berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. "..enghh." Naruto mengerang antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Matanya tak bisa terbuka karena berat.

Sakura berlari. Bukan untuk melarikan diri tetapi mencari bantuan. Sebenci apapun dirinya kepada Naruto niat untuk melenyapkan nyawanya tak sekalipun terbesit dalam pikiran. Ia tak ingin berdosa dengan membunuh mahluk ciptaan Tuhan.

"Kakashi - _Sensei!_ " Nyaris menoleh ka asal panggilan tersebut, mendadak si pemanggil menarik paksa tangannya. Kakashi di bawa ke lapangan dengan seretan paksa. "Tolong kami _Sensei_."

Kakashi tak menolak tarikan tersebut. "Ada apa?" Pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban. Sakura terus menariknya ke dalam hingga kemudian mereka berhenti di tempat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

"..Naruto harus di bawah ke UKS sekarang." Kakashi terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto. Murid pirangnya itu terlihat tak berdaya. Ia segera membopongnya untuk dilarikan ke UKS. Seperti yang Sakura katakan.

 **x X x**

Ino terkikik. "Jujur Sakura, kupikir dia mati." Melihat Naruto menutup mata membuatnya kalut. Seperti yang diketahui, orang mati tidak bergerak dengan mata tertutup.

Baru sekarang Sakura dapat menghela nafas lega. Beruntung ia tak melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. "Kau membuatku nyaris mati ketakutan." Ia mengecam sang sahabat. Harusnya Ino tidak bilang _mati_ tadi.

"Maaf." Ino menahan tawa diantara dua jemari. "Tapi kau kelihatan sangat cemas tadi.." Sakura mengoloknya tadi, sekarang saatnya untuk membalas. "..seperti mencemaskan seorang kekasih."

Sakura mencubit kesal tangan Ino. "Lebih baik aku jadi perawan tua daripada jatuh cinta dengan anak culun itu." Ia bergidik. Sungguh, ejekan Ino membuatnya geli.

Ino semakin senang menggoda Sakura. "Jangan _tsundere_ ~" Matanya berkedip-kedip nakal. "..terlihat jelas tahu." Sekarang Sakura merasakan bagaimana kesalnya diejek suka dengan Naruto.

"C-cukup!" Sakura membekap mulut. "Aku jadi mual." Ino terbahak.

Kegaduhan mereka sontak menarik perhatian Guru yang sedang mengajar. "Hey kalian!" Keduanya langsung bungkam saat mendapat teguran dingin dari depan sana. "Sekali lagi berisik, tinggalkan kelasku!" Anko menegaskan mereka.

Ino menundukan. "Maaf, _Sensei_." Memang siapa yang berani dengan guru bermata tajam itu. Dia mengerikan lebih daripada Ular berbisa.

Sakura mengangkat tangan. " _Sensei_ , aku harus ke toilet sekarang." Wajahnya berkerut karena menahan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada alasan!" Tolak sang Guru. Apalagi kalau tidak membolos. Sakura hanya memberi alasan.

"..t-tapi aku i-ingin...pipis." Suara Sakura mengecil. Pipinya merona karena malu. "Sebentar saja."

Anko menghela nafas. "Waktumu cuma tiga menit."

Sakura beranjak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika berada di depan pintu seringainya terbentuk. Lagi-lagi sebuah tipuan.

 _"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengikuti semua pelajaran Anko - Sensei."_

Sebagai gadis nakal tentu saja Sakura tidak bodoh, hanya saja terkadang ia malas untuk belajar dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Bila serius ia dapat menyaingi Shikamaru dan Naruto, terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Sakura ingin menikmati masa-masa muda yang indah ini.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan setelah meninggalkan kelas, Sakura telah membuat sebuah game baru. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di luar kelas. Ada satu orang lagi.

Sakura melongokan kepala dibalik pintu UKS, kemudian tersenyum jail kala mendapati Naruto sedang terlelap disana. Perasaan bersalah itu cuma ada sesaat, selebihnya pikiran kotor untuk menjaili kembali bertumpuk dalam kepala.

Gadis itu menyeringai. Memperlihatkan benda di tangan. "Salahmu karena tadi membuatku khawatir." Benda itu diciptakan untuk perangkap Tikus, namun Sakura mengubahnya untuk menjebak Naruto.

Biarkan dirinya membalaskan dendam dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sewaktu di lapangan tadi. Salah Naruto, sementara Sakura tak merasa salah sedikitpun.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang tidur. "Baiklah." Ia bergumam. Naruto tidur lelap, ada baiknya ia bergegas sebelum Naruto bangun dan menangkap basah dirinya sedang berbuat nakal lagi.

Bisa saja kali ini Naruto akan menuntutnya karena tidak terima.

Selesai menaruh perangkap tersebut di kolong ranjang, sambil tersenyum puas Sakura berdiri dari jongkoknya. Tangannya saling bertepuk, tanpa sadar caranya tersebut membuat Naruto terbangun.

Kelopak yang tadinya terkatup kini menampakan sepasang mata. Sakura tersentak begitu menyadari Naruto telah membuka mata, bahkan kini sedang menatap lekat dirinya.

Perempuan itu menjadi salah tingkah. _"Senpai,_ sedang apa disini?' Sebagai siswa yang pendiam, jarang bersosialisasi dan lebih kerap menghambiskan waktu dalam kesendirian menjadikan Naruto seseorang yang kelewat sopan.

Biarpun pangkat mereka sama Naruto tetap menganggap Sakura sebagai Seniornya. Siapapun mereka kecuali kelas bawah.

"A-ano..." Sakura gelagapan. Naruto menatapnya begitu dalam sehingga ia dapat melihat keindahan dalam iris _shappire_ tersebut. Ini kali pertama Sakura melihat Naruto tanpa kacamata.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala. Keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa _Senpai?"_ Bahkan ia masih bersikap ramah setelah yang apa Sakura lakukan selama ini. Semua itu tidak penting, terlalu merepotkan bila di ingat dan menjadikan gelap hati.

Gerakan maju Naruto membuat Sakura terlonjak, seketika memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terdesak dipinggiran meja. "B-b-bagaimana k-keadaanmu?" Sakura gelagapan tak menentu.

Naruto hanya mengenakan baju dalaman dan secara tidak langsung menampilkan tubuh langkanya. Mana Sakura tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto memiliki tubuh atletis yang seksi di mata. Tubuhnya selalu bersembunyi dalam balutan baju sekolah, lengkap beserta jas.

Semua menjadi berubah ketika Naruto tampil berbeda di depan Sakura, terlebih lagi dia tak memakai kacamata menyebalkan itu dengan rambut pendeknya yang acak-acakan.

Orang tak kan mengenal Naruto bila menunjukan diri dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Bahkan Sakura sendiri nyaris tak mengenalnya tadi sewaktu membuka mata.

Sakura yang selama ini tidak pernah merona karena Naruto kini telah terjadi. Dimana matanya tak ingin luput dari dada bidang tersebut, dan godaan semakin liar ketika melihat lengan Naruto.

Padat dan kencang meski ototnya kecil. Ia suka tubuh lelaki yang kencang dan tidak kekar berlebihan.

 _"Senpai?"_ Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Jawaban darinya tak mendapat respons, entah apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan sekarang.

"Eh." Sakura tersadar.

 _"Senpai_ baik-baik saja?" Naruto rasa saat ini Sakura dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sejak tadi dia terus melamun, dan entah cuma perasaan atau fakta _emerald_ tersebut tengah menatap liar dirinya.

Sakura nyengir. "Sangat baik." Diam-diam ia menjauhkan perangkap tadi ke tengah kolong ranjang menggunakan kaki. Niatnya untuk mengerjai Naruto menjadi gagal. "Eh, kau bisa melihat tanpa kacamata?"

Naruto sendiri merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura padanya. Tumben bibir mungil itu tak melantunkan kata-kata pedas. "Aku rabun jauh." Ia menjawab sesuai keadaan.

Sakura melangkah mundur— menjauhi Naruto. "Ini berapa?" Jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Mata Naruto menyipit. Melihatnya membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. Dia terlihat tampan tanpa kacamata tebal. "Tiga?" Pandangan Naruto berbayang-bayang, sulit menemukan keadaan yang tepat. "..empat?" Ia sendiri tidak yakin. "Lima?"

"Dua." Sakura kembali ke tempat Naruto. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya dua?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban dari bibir. "..satu aku, dua kau. Kita berdua." Naruto tersenyum. Dengan bersikap manis membuat Sakura semakin terlihat cantik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Senpai_ bolos lagi?" Tak heran lagi bagi Naruto. Meski berbeda kelas ia tahu yang kerap Sakura lakukan, semua menceritakan tentang dia. Banyak para gadis yang iri dengan Sakura.

"Apa tidak boleh aku bolos untuk melihat keadaanmu?" Mendadak sikap Sakura berubah drastis. Seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"..boleh saja, tapi alangkah baiknya _Senpai_ menjengkukku setelah pelajaran berakhir." Naruto hendak mengenakan kacamata bulat lagi, tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya yang patah. "Kenapa?" Dahinya menyerngit tanda heran kala mendapat larangan.

Sakura menggeleng, menolak melihat Naruto pakai kacamata. "Kenapa harus menggunakan kacamata tebal?" Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto. "Bukan 'kah kau bisa pakai lensa kontak? Itu lebih praktis."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Ne, kata Ibu aku hanya boleh menggunakan kacamata tebal saat berada di luar.."

"Alasannya?"

"Ibu bilang aku memiliki mata yang indah, wanita mana saja bisa jatuh cinta kalau bertemu pandang denganku tanpa pelindung." Sakura menahan tawa mendengarnya. Naruto nyengir. "Jangan percaya, aku cuma bercanda mengatakannya." Ia senang melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia seperti saat ini.

"..tapi bagaimana kalau yang Ibumu katakan itu sungguhan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Jangan konyol, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari perkataannya tadi benar-benar nyata. Ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah saling bertatapan tanpa kacamata.

Dia seorang gadis manis dan pemalu. Satu-satunya murid yang tak mengucilkan keberadaan Naruto meski cuma sesekali menyapa.

"..apapun itu bisa saja terjadi."

Semua hadir berawal dari kebencian saat melihat seseorang dari fisik. Mulai detik ini Sakura telah berjanji tak kan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kapok.

"Maaf."

Naruto menatap heran Sakura. "Untuk apa?"

Sakura menundukan kepala. "Maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini."

Perubahan ini terlalu mendadak. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya Naruto menjalani kenyataan seperti mimpi ini. "Lupakan masa lalu." Ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura. "..aku senang _Senpai_ mau merubah diri untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tolong pertahankan sifat baru _Senpai."_

Sakura bengong. "I-itu saja!?" Naruto tak menuntut ataupun memakinya, padahal perlakuan mereka selama ini sangatlah buruk. Ia malu bila mengingatnya.

"Hu'um." Naruto melepas sentuhan di kepala Sakura. _"Senpai_ sebaiknya kembali ke kelas sebelum pelajaran berakhir." Sakura menggembungkan wajah. "..jadilah anak yang berguna untuk kedua orang tua." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengalihkan wajah. Ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan Naruto yang selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun. Beruntung pemuda itu berpenampilan cupu, jika tidak semua gadis di sekolah ini akan berbondong-bondong memperbutkan dirinya.

Cukup Sakura sendiri yang tahu kebenaran tentang Naruto. Dia lelaki yang sangat tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya, terlebih rambut pirang layaknya pangeran sungguhan.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa seorang Naruto Namikaze memiliki daya tarik yang berhasil memikat Sakura dalam sekejap. Mereka memulainya lagi dari awal. Jalinan baru.. Hubungan baru dan sikap baru.

Tiada kata muak atau benci lagi. Semua sudah berakhir mulai saat ini.

Detik ini.

 **x X x**

Sakura merebahkan diri. Terdengar helaan nafas dalam ruangan tersebut. "Naruto Namikaze..." Ia bergumam sembari mengingat kembali kebersamaan mereka saat di UKS. Singkat sekali.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi membuat Sakura tak henti memikirkan Naruto. Makan pun ia tak berselera. Mata Naruto begitu indah, dan saat menatap seseorang terlihat seksi. Dia memiliki mata yang berbeda dari semua orang.

"Nani!?"

Gadis itu terbangun karena terkejut. Ia baru mengingat satu hal, tentang si gadis lugu yang bersikap ramah dan perhatian kepada Naruto. Pastinya karena alasan yang sama.

Melihat mata Naruto secara langsung.

"A-aku keduluan." Sakura menghempas kepala diatas bantal. Meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil meratapi nasib. "Arghh, menyebalkan!" Ia mencengkeram rambut. Kenapa pula malah memikirkan Naruto. "Bodoh!"

 **Tokk tokk.**

"Sakura?" Seseorang tengah berseru dari luar.

"Ada apa, Onii-Chan?"

"Ayah dan Ibu memintamu turun, ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan bersamamu."

Sakura menyerngitkan dahi. "Mebicarakan soal apa?" Setelah menolak makan bersama ada saja cara sang Ayah memaksanya untuk meninggalkan kamar.

Sasori mulai kesal. "Mana aku tahu." Nadanya tedengar ketus. Sang adik gemar memberikan banyak pertanyaan, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil.

Pintu putih polos tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam. "Mengganggu saja." Sakura keluar bersama wajah masam. Selalu ada gangguan disaat dirinya ingin menyendiri.

"Cepatlah, nanti Ayah marah."

Sakura berlalu mengabaikan seruan Saaori. Terlalu malas untuk meladeni sang kakak. "Kalau tidak penting aku akan kembali."

Kizashi melipat koran yang dibaca olehnya tadi, lalu ia letakan rapi di meja dekat kopi. "Duduklah." Sakura mematuhinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas pendek sebelum memulai. "..ini peringatan untukmu."

Sasori bergabung dalam obrolan mereka. Duduk disebelah sang Ibu yang tengah nonton televisi sembari mendengarkan Kizashi.

"Belajarlah dengan giat, usahakan mendapat nilai yang bagus saat ujian nanti." Selama ini Sakura menyia-nyiakan kepintaran dengan kenakalannya di sekolah. Nilai ujiannya pun tidak terlalu buruk, namun Kizashi hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Sakura.

Dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik jika mau.

"Baiklah." Sakura sendiri terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban, kau hanya perlu melakukan yang aku inginkan." Selalu sama. Sakura tak mengganggap pentingnya nilai. "..bila kali ini tidak kau lakukan, maka aku tak punya pilihan lagi selain mengirimmu ke London."

Mata Sakura membulat. "A-apa!?" Ia bahkan baru memulai kehidupan baru di sekolah.

"Pikirkan baik-baik." Kizashi beranjak dari sofa. "Jepang atau London.." Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang tamu. Memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk berpikir sebelum semuanya terjadi.

"Kenapa Ibu diam saja.." Sakura merengek manja kepada sang Ibu. mengguncang-guncang lengannya— meminta bantuan.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Mau bagaimana lagi sayang, ini keputusan Ayahmu.. Ibu tak berhak menentangnya." Sakura menaikan kedua kaki lalu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut. "Jalan satu-satunya kau cukup melakukan yang Ayah inginkan."

"Memang apa sulitnya belajar dengan giat?" Sasori menebar pertanyaan untuk _si pemalas_ — Sakura. "..kau punya banyak teman di sekolah, bukan 'kah bisa minta bantuan dari teman-temanmu."

Ucapan Sasori memberi ide di kepala Sakura. Ia terdiam sesaat memikirkan kalimat _teman_. "Aku bisa membuktikan."

Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan sorot dalam. Dia mau berubah. Sasori tak kalah terkejut, cukup heran melihat sifat Sakura yang bahkan tak memberi banyak tuntutan dengan keinginan Ayah mereka.

Kali ini Sakura patuh.

Mebuki menyentuh pucuk kepala sang Putri. "Jadilah anak pintar." Sakura menatapnya malu-malu. Terlihat sangat manis.

"Terimakasih, Ibu." Sakura melingkarkan tangan disekeliling pinggang Mebuki. "Selalu support Putrimu ini Bu." Ia bersikap seakan benar-benar hendak pergi keluar Negeri, padahal cuma memulai dari awal.

Sasori berjengit heran. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Sakura bersikap pasrah dan patuh. Ia gadis keras kepala, sekeras batu. Pada intinya pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

 **x X x**

Sosoknya menghilang dalam sekali kedip, meninggalkan kelas yang riuh. Ino dan Shion tak menyadari kepergian Sakura. Keduanya terlalu asyik bergosip dengan teman-teman.

Sakura berlari mengejar kelas sebelah. Kelas Naruto.

"Kalian mau apa?"

Naruto tersudutkan oleh desakan mereka. Dua orang laki-laki dari kelas sebelah. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan dari seseorang sederhana seperti dirinya.

"..kami meminginkan otakmu."

Sekarang Naruto paham. Apalagi yang mereka inginkan kalau bukan jawaban dari soal pelajaran. Padahal kelas mereka berbeda, tapi tetap mengincar dirinya. Sia-sia saja.

"Belajar sendiri." Naruto hendak melangkah, namun segera dihentikan.

"Kenapa kau begitu pelit, hah!?"

Laki-laki berponytail itu terlalu banyak gaya. Dia tak sadar diri dengan kemampuan sendiri. Naruto lelah menghadapai orang seperti mereka. "Aku tak ingin berbagi otak dengan orang payah seperti kalian!"

Deidara mencekal baju Naruto. "Kau..." Tangannya terkepal. "Berani sekali."

"Untuk apa takut, kau hanyalah manusia biasa sepertiku. Kalian bukan kanibal."

Jawaban Naruto semakin membuat Deidara geram. "Sudah jadi jagoan ya.." Hidan menyeringai seraya meregangkan leher dan tangan. "..coba kulihat seberapa kemampuanmu."

Kepalan tinju melayang di depan wajah Naruto, namun belum sempat mendarat gerakan cepatnya tak terlihat ketika menahan pukulan Hidan. Keduanya terkejut.

 _"C-cepat sekali!"_ Hidan membatin.

"Jangan memulai." Selama ini Naruto mengalah karena wanita yang kerap mengganggunya, dan ia tak kan tinggal diam bila si pengganggu seorang laki-laki. Berapapun sanggup ia hadapi.

Alasan satu-satunya para lelaki tak miliki keberanian mengganggu Naruto karena satu rahasia. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menghadapi si jagoan berkelahi.

Deidara dan Hidan belum tahu siapa Naruto, masalahnya mereka siswa baru tiga bulan lalu di sekolah ini. Keduanya dikeluarkan dari sekolah lama. Penyebabnya adalah kenakalan dan kebodohan.

Tiga kali berturut-turut mereka tinggal di kelas XII.

"Kukatakan jangan memulai!" Seakan dengan tatapan saja Naruto seperti mampu membelah satu selembar kertas menjadi dua bagian. Terlalu tajam.

"S-sial!" Deidara mengumpat karena rasa takut akan tatapan mematikan tersebut. "MATILAH KAU!"

 **Kriet.**

"A-aduh..aduh..." Tangan Deidara yang hendak memukul Naruto kini menjadi sandera. Ia merengek kesakitan.

"..kalian berdua tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." Naruto menahan tinjuan kedua, dan kali ini berasal dari Hidan. Ia menggunakan tangan mereka sebagai senjata untuk menang.

Hidan mendongkakan kepala ke atas langit-langit ruangan seraya memohon. "Lepaskan tanganku.. s-sakit." Ia memohon dengan sangat. "..aku mohon."

Naruto berdecih. Ia pikir Deidara dan Hidan hebat berkelahi, nyatanya mereka hanya mengandalkan postur tubuh. Percuma gagah bila berkelahi saja sama sekali tidak bisa.

Mereka bahkan jauh lebih rendah di bawah Naruto. Lelaki berbadan pendek!

Sakura tercengang. Berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas sembari menyaksikan kegaduhan di dalam sana. Kelas sepi ini memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk menindas Naruto.

Lagi-lagi untuk pertama kali Sakura melihat sisi lain dalam diri Naruto. Baru sekarang ia tahu alasan para lelaki enggan mengusik Naruto walau diperintahkan. Mereka rela dihukum olehnya daripada memulai perkara dengan Naruto.

Kenyataannya mereka takut berhadapan dengan si kacamata.

Naruto Namikaze diam-diam menghanyutkan. Sakura sadar selama ini ia sudah salah mengganggu seseorang.

 **x X x**

"Matematika." Naruto membuka buku tebal. "Kemarin sejarah, dan hari ini jadwal pelajaran menghitung." Satu minggu yang lalu Sakura datang menemuinya di kelas, dan kedatangannya karena satu alasan.

Sakura ingin Naruto yang membantunya belajar. Minta ilmu kepintaran dengan murid yang dulunya kerap di bully. Ia meminta dengan usaha sendiri. Berharap Naruto sudi mengajarkan dirinya layaknya Guru _Private._

Bila minta bantuan untuk berlajar Naruto tak kan menolak, lain kisah kalau memaksa tanpa usaha sendiri. Ia tak suka ciri-ciri orang seperti itu.

"Kau berkata seolah aku ini anak TK." Sakura mendengus geli.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kalau mau _Senpai_ boleh beranggapan seperti anak TK." Ia membenarkan letak kacamata. Daritadi selalu melorot. "..sedangkan aku Guru TK-nya _Senpai."_

"Tidak mau." Tolak gadis merah muda itu. Naruto memberi tatapan penuh tanya. "Bagaimana kalau seperti sepasang kekasih?" Ia tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menggaruk pipi. Sakura membuatnya canggung dengan candaan ini. "Emm.. sebaiknya kita libur belajar hari ini." Ia memberesi buku-buku dengan memasukan ke dalam tas.

Sakura berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuh. Beberapa menit duduk membuat tulang-tulangnya kaku. "Ayo makan siang bersama!" Naruto termundur ketika Sakura mencondongkan wajah secara tiba-tiba. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"T-tak masalah buatku, tapi bagaimana dengan _Senpai?"_

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Hah?"

Sakura terikik. "Panggil aku Sakura-Chan."

Sulit membiasakan diri ketika mengawali kebiasaan baru. "S-sakura-Chan." Suara Naruto mengecil. Seperti ada yang mencekiknya saat ini.

"Kyaaaa..." Sakura menubruk Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh tegap tersebut. "..aku suka panggilan barumu." Naruto tersenyum kaku. Enggan membalas pelukan Sakura, takut dianggap lancang.

 _"S-senpa—_ eh Sakura-Chan, ayo kita ke kantin." Naruto ingin membebaskan diri dari keadaan ini. Sakura membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Ia merona karena ingat dengan sentuhan barusan. Tubuh Naruto hangat dan padat, ia bahkan tak sadar telah mendesakan dada tadi.

Meski dada Sakura rata Naruto masih bisa merasakan gundukan mungil tersebut, dan itu membuat darahnya berdesir hingga ke ujung kepala. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ini.

Sakura mengait lengan Naruto. Selalu membuat dada berdebar-debar setiap kali menyentuh tubuh lelaki pirang itu. "Cepatlah, dua puluh menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai."

Naruto tertarik karena paksaan Sakura. _"Sen—_ Sakura-Chan." Ia mengutuk diri. Sulit sekali membiaskan keadaan baru. "Pelan-pelan saja, nanti kita jatuh." Tegurannya dihiraukan.

Keras kepala.

Baru beberapa detik Naruto menegur, dan sekarang Sakura sudah kena batunya. Terlalu terburu-buru membuat Sakura tanpa sengaja memijak tali sepatunya yang lepas, saat itu juga menjatuhkan mereka dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Keduanya terguling-guling melalui satu demi satu anak tangga.

 **Bukh!**

Tubuh yang Naruto mendarat duluan, sementara Sakura terselamatkan dari sakitnya saat terhempas. Ia mendarat nyaman di atas tubuh Naruto. Bersyukur mereka jatuh tidak begitu jauh dari bawah.

Sudah setengah tangga yang tersisa.

"Aduhh..."

Naruto memegang pinggangnya yang nyeri. Bukannya cemas justru Sakura terkikk dengan gelinya. Kejadian ini mengakibatkan kacamata Naruto lepas, dan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan sisi yang berbeda.

"..pinggangku." Naruto mengerang.

"K-kalian." Seseorang menegur mereka.

Sontak, Sakura langsung melompat dari tubuh Naruto lalu memandang ke arah si penegur. Naruto berusaha bangun disela menahan rasa nyeri. Pinggangnya serasa patah.

"Hinata." Tanpa melihat orang itu Naruto sudah mengenalnya dari suara. Siapa lagi pemilik suara lembut dan gagap di sekolah ini kalau bukan Hinata Hyuga.

Cepat-cepat Sakura memasangkan kembali kacamata Naruto. Tak mengizinkan Hinata melihat sisi berbeda si pirang— lagi. Cukup sekali dia pernah melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun t-tidak a-apa-apa?"

Hinata hendak menyentuh lengan Naruto, tetapi Sakura segera menepiskan. "Ini salahku, jadi biar aku yang mengurus Naruto."

"Umm.. b-baiklah." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Mana yang sakit?" Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto. Awalnya gengsi mengakui, namun kini ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan. Ia suka dengan tiga garis unik yang ada di kedua pipi Naruto. Terlihat lucu.

Hinata terkejut melihat sikap Sakura kepada Naruto. Antara heran dan sakit. Perlakuan Sakura terlalu manis, Hinata sampai mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak melihat kemesraan mereka.

"..disini." Naruto menunjukan pinggang. Tepat disitu sakitnya.

"Coba kulihat." Sakura menyingkap baju Naruto. Hanya sedikit— di titik yang sakit. "Tidak ada luka?" Ia mengerutkan kening.

Naruto menutup kembali pinggang seksinya yang terekspos. "Mungkin cuma kesleo, tapi sekarang sudah membaik." Ia bahkan sudah bisa berdiri. Rasa sakit tadi pulih dalam seketika setelah disentuh oleh tangan Sakura. Seperti obat mujarab.

Sakura mendongak. Masih setia duduk. "Kau yakin?"

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk. "..Hinata, selagi ada disini bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Ia menepuk-bepuk bokong. Menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

Sakura merengut kesal karena ajakan Naruto. Harusnya gadis manis itu tidak muncul di tempat ini, sebab kedatangannya telah mengusik keberadaan mereka berdua.

Hinata menundukan kepala. "T-tidak.. t-terimakasih Naruto-kun." Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menerima ajakan Naruto. Sakura bisa marah lalu membullynya habis-habisan.

Siapa yang tak mengenal gadis nakal bernama Sakura Haruno. Semua orang di sekolahan ini pasti tahu tentang dia.

Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia berjongkok untuk memasangkan kembali ikatan tali sepatu Sakura. Bersikap layaknya pria sejati.

Wajah Sakura memanas mendapat perlakuan manis.

"Sakura-Chan tidak bisa memasang tali sepatu dengan benar?" Gadis itu menggeleng dengan malu. Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali menundukan kepala. "..nanti aku ajarkan caranya."

Kemesraan mereka melupakan keberadaan Hinata. Bahkan sesudah ia pergi. Dalam benaknya Hinata terus berpikir keras mengenai sikap Sakura kepada Naruto, dan anehnya Naruto mendapat izin menyerukan nama Sakura dengan embel-embel.

Sangat menyebalkan.

 **x X x**

Persetan dengan mereka, untuk saat ini Sakura hanya ingin menikmati keadaan bersama Naruto. Ia bahkan tak segan menunjukan perhatian kepada Naruto, seperti menyapu sisa kuah di bibirnya lalu memberi minum.

Sikap Sakuda sangat manis, dan karena itu pula mereka mendapat perhatian dari semua mata yang hadir di kantin. Baru-baru ini ia dan Naruto menunjukan kedekatan, selama ini mereka kerap bertemu diam-diam saat berada di sekolah ataupun luar sekolah.

Naruto lah yang enggan menampakan keberamaan mereka di mata publik. Alasannya adalah karena tidak percaya diri.

"S-sakura.. apa yang terjadi!?" Ino memekik di dekat Sakura. Menggelegarkan suara khasnya di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan kening tanda terganggu. Ia menggosok telinga akibat pekikan keras tadi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sakura menyanggah dagu. Mengamati wajah Naruto sambil mengulum senyum.

Mereka belum tahu jati diri Naruto, kalau tahu tak kan mengherankan lagi bila para wanita mengantri demi dia. Sakura tidak ingin MUSIBAH itu sampai terjadi.

Kiba datang tiba-tiba kemudian langsung mencekal baju Naruto. Bersikap lancang tepat di depan mata Sakura. "Kau bermain ilmu hitam!" Matanya melotot. Tidak terima gadis manisnya jatuh di tangan lelaki yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada Rock Lee.

Hanya bagi Kiba, lain halnya dengan Sakura.

"Kiba, lepaskan Naruto." Tatapan Sakura dingin namun tajam. "Ingatlah satu hal, di dunia ini tidak ada ilmu guna-guna.. semuanya sudah punah seiring berjalannya waktu." Menurutnya tuntutan Kiba sangatlah konyol. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Bukannya mendengarkan, justru cengkraman Kiba bertambah erat. Sakura terlampau kesal lalu menarik baju Kiba. Menghentikan perbuatan lancangnya terhadap Naruto.

Sakura berhasil menjauhkan Kiba. "Kalian lah yang sudah menantangku." Ia berdesis bak bak Ular. Menyeramkan. "..akan kubuktikan!" Akhirnya ia melakukan tindakan di luar batas.

Semua mata melotot dengan begitu lebarnya. Seakan kalau memang bisa bola mata tersebut akan lompat dari rongganya. Tindakan Sakura sangat kelewatan, saat itu pula Ino dan Shion menganggapnya sudah gila.

Naruto tak kalah melotot dari mereka. Tubuhnya kaku seperti manusia kayu, itupun bersyukur masih bisa bernafas dalam keadaan terdesak ini.

Tarikan Sakura kian mendesakan tubuh Naruto, memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menikmati bibir manis si pirang lebih dalam lagi. Menghiraukan wajah mereka yang memucat.

Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shion. "S-s-s-saku..ra s-sudah gila..." Mereka sama shocknya melihat kegilaan Sakura yang telah melebihi batas.

Sakura menyudahi ciumannya kemudian menjilat permukaan bibir. Menikmati sisa saliva Naruto. Memang ciumannya tak mendapat respons, namun bisa merasakan saliva Naruto berkat kecerdasan otak.

Bila Naruto membantu hingga tak bisa membuka bibir, maka sebagai yang mendominasi— Sakura melesakan lidah.

Sayang sekali ciuman mereka terlalu singkat.

 _"S-senpai..."_

"Sakura-Chan." Gadis itu menekan bibir Naruto menggunakan telunjuk. Hangat dan kenyal disentuhannyal. "..jangan sampai lupa lagi." Ia tersenyum nakal lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata, sontak membuat mereka semua mati kaku.

Jatuh cinta dengan godaan Sakura, namun juga shock saat tahu kelakuan genit tersebut bukan untuk mereka melainkan Naruto.

Siswa culun itu mendapat keberuntungan.

 **x X x**

"Sakura sudah gila.. Sakura sudah gila.. Sakura sudah gila. SAKURA SUDAH GILA!" Ino memekik histeris. Ia mencengkeram sisi kepala sambil terus menuai kalimat yang sama berulang kali.

Shion duduk membatu. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat mengingat kembali adegan ciuman di kantin. Mereka semua menyaksikan bagaimana Sakura melumat bibir Naruto tadi.

Para lelaki tak kalah pucat dari Shion, dimana saat ini mereka sedang mengutuk diri karena telah dikalahkan telak oleh pria culun. Tidak begitu culun, hanya kacamata tebal yang membuatnya terlihat culun.

Kacamata tebal yang Naruto gunakan bulatannya sangat lebar, nyaris melindungi sebagian wajah. Tebal dan tampak kabur bila di perhatikan dari luar, terkadang membuat mereka berpikir tentang Naruto seakan dia tak punya mata untuk melihat.

Ino mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Shion. Menghempas bokong secara kasar. "Kita harus mengirim Sakura ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjalani terapi. Dia butuh Dokter Spesialis Jiwa!" Karena terus-terusan cemas ia sampai menggigiti ujung kuku.

Shion masih kaku di tempatnya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berdecak. Sakura telah membuat mereka semua _stroke_ secara mendadak.

"Konnichiwa." Seorang Guru memasuki kelas mereka.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Semua murid tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shizune menyerngit heran melihat seisi kelas hening. Mereka seperti terserang _stroke_ sungguhan. Khususnya para lelaki.

Tentu saja, sebab mereka sangat mendambakan Sakura dan berakhir dengan kekalahan yang sangat mengecewakan. Memalukan sekali mereka kalah dari Naruto.

Setelah kedatangan Sakura barulah semua mata tertuju padanya. "Maaf _Sensei,_ apa aku terlambat?" Lagi-lagi sebuah kejutan. Tak biasanya Sakura datang bila sudah terlambat, dia akan langsung bolos pelajaran.

Shizuni tersenyum. Akhirnya ada juga murid yang masih waras. "..tidak kok, aku belum memulai pelajaran."

Sakura berlonjak girang. "Yokatta!" Ia melejit ke dalam lalu duduk di meja biasa. Dimana ada Ino dan Shion yang menjadi teman baik dari dulu hingga kini.

"S-sakura, sebaiknya kau k-ke RS."

"Aku sehat, untuk apa ke RS." Sakura tengah sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa keperluan untuk belajar. "..jangan ganggu, aku mau belajar." Jika tidak kuat menahan diri sudah pasti Ino akan pingsan saat ini juga.

Mendadak Sakura teringat akan satu hal. Ini penting sekali.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian." Sementara Shizune baru memulai pelajaran di depan sana. Mau tak mau mereka harus menjalani pelajaran ini dengan pikiran kacau. "..aku akan pulang bersama Naruto."

Dan benar saja, kali ini Ino benar-benar ambruk. Ia tak sanggup lagi menghadapi perubahan drastis Sakura.

Sedikit saja Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto.

Naruto.. Naruto dan Naruto.

..selalu Naruto.

 **x X x**

 **Tes.**

Satu tetes air jatuh dari langit, dan mendarat diujung hidung Sakura. Ia menatap ke atas langit. Ternyata diatas sana sedang mendung.

 **Zrsshh...**

Jumlah rintikan air tawar yang tak terhitung menghujami bumi dengan begitu derasnya. Tak segera menyingkir untuk meneduhkan diri, justru Sakura melompat-lompat menikmati guyuran air sejuk.

"Aku suka hujan..." Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan. Kepalanya menadah. "..ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia berputar-putar layaknya _Cinderella_ berdansa.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto terlambat datang. Kini Sakura terlanjur basah kuyub di bawah guyuran air. "Berhenti hujan-hujanan, nanti Sakura-Chan demam." Persetan bila turut basah, ia memaksa menerobos.

"Tidak tidak." Sakura menarik Naruto. Membawanya berteduh di Halte yang sepi. Bus sekolah sudah lewat sejak tadi, hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang sengaja menyisakan diri.

Sakura ingin pulang berjalan kaki bersama Naruto. Seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari lalu, dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Kenapa?"

Usai meneduhkan Naruto kini Sakura kembali mengguyurkan tubuh di bawah hujan. "..nanti kau demam kalau mandi hujan." Perkataan Naruto diulang dari orang yang berbeda. Sakura terkikik.

Naruto terpaku. Diam di tempat bak patung. "Sakura-Chan..." Ia tak mengindah perintah Sakura. "Jangan mandi hujan lagi." Matanya fokus pada satu titik, dimana saat ini tubuh mungil Sakura terbentuk dibalik seragam basah.

Tak hanya terbentuk, bahkan memperlihatkan dalamannya dengan jelas. Jika Sakura meneruskan tubuhnya akan menjadi tontonan setelah hujan ini berakhir. Cukup Naruto saja yang melihat.

Naruto melepas jas sekolah miliknya lalu memakaikan kain tebal tersebut kepada Sakura. Setidaknya cukup untuk melindungi tubuh Sakura dari pandangan orang-orang.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini giliran Sakura bertanya.

Naruto mengeratkan jas biru tua tersebut. "..karena baju Sakura-Chan transparan saat terkena air." Ia mendudukan Sakura, namun di tolak. "Tubuh Sakura-Chan jadi terlihat." Sakura memilih duduk manja diatas pangkuannya.

"Emm.. begitu ya." Naruto mengangguk. "..aku baru tahu." Sakura menyandarkan punggung di dada kokohnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa kok kalau yang lihatnya kau sendiri."

Darah Naruto berdesir karena ucapan tersebut. "Sakura-Chan..."

"Naruto, mengenai ciuman waktu itu.." Sakura memutar arah tubuh— yang tadinya membelakangi Naruto kini berhadapan. "..kau marah atau merasa tersinggung?"

"Tidak kedunya."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Sungguh?" Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak berbohong.

"Sungguh."

"Ne, kalau begitu boleh 'kah aku...?"

"Apa?"

Sakura menangkup sisi wajah Naruto lalu menipiskan jarak antara mereka. "..mengulangi lagi ciuman kemarin?" Mulanya terdiam, namun saat ia hendak menjawab Sakura lebih cepat bergerak. Lagi-lagi bibirnya dicium.

Ciuman singkat. Sakura mendaratkan kecupan dipermukaan bibir Naruto dengan gerakan cepat. "Sudah." Ia tersenyum malu. Naruto sedang mencoba untuk terbiasa. Masih agak canggung. "..malam ini kau ada acara apa?"

"Hanya belajar di rumah."

Sakura mencubit gemas pipi berkumis Naruto. "Yuk kita kencan." Ia menekan pipi tersebut. Memanyukan bibir Naruto hingga menjadikan pipinya tembem. "Jangan pakai kacamata, okay!"

Naruto tersentak. "Bagaimana aku bisa melihat? Apa Sakura-Chan mau melihatku digilas mobil?"

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia melepas tas lalu membuka resletingnya. "..pakai ini."

"Lensa kontak..."

Anggukan Sakura begitu antusias. "Aku ingin melihatmu tanpa kacamata dengan waktu yang lama."

"B-baiklah."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Sakura memekik girang, dan seketika memeluk Naruto. "..kau yang terbaik." Beruntung jalanan saat ini sedang sepi, dengan begitu tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Sejak kemarin sikap Sakura agresif— gemar memeluk Naruto. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

 **x X x**

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia rasa penampilan seperti ini tak kan memuaskan Sakura. Akhirnya ia membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian baru, setelah itu mencobanya lagi.

"Tidak.." Kepala pirang itu menggeleng. Menolak penampilan ini. Seperti seorang _rockstar._ Terlalu preman.

Sekali lagi mencoba, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak memuaskan. Memang tetap terlihat tampan walau penampilan aneh, masalahnya ia lah yang tak percaya diri saat keluar.

Ini mulai menyebalkan.

Mencoba yang terakhir justru terlihat seperti lelaki kantoran. Terlalu dewasa. Naruto mendengus keras dan kesal. Kali ini ia tak kan rewel, cukup mengenakan apa yang menurutnya pantas.

Selesai dengan penampilan, kini Naruto melepas kacamata lalu mencoba memasang lensa kontak pemberian Sakura. "Ughh.." Ia mengerang. Agak perih dan gatal. Efek karena tidak terbiasa.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Naruto, detik itu juga terdiam melihat pekerjaan Naruto di dalam.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" Kushina menghampiri sang Putra.

"Keluar sebentar, Ibu." Naruto menghadap ke arah Kushina. Ia sudah beres mengenakan lensa kontak. "Boleh 'kah?"

Kushina tak mengedipkan mata. "Tentu saja." Tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Kau memperlihatkan sisi berbeda.. kepada siapa?"

"Sakura-Chan."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto gelagapan. "T-tidak."

Kushina tersenyum. "..jika saat ini kau bilang tidak, kelak jawaban iya yang akan kau lontarkan."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Awalnya ia tak menyukai Sakura, namun rasa nyaman saat bersamanya selalu mendebarkan dada. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu." Ia ingin membebaskan diri. Untuk saat ini belum ada kepastian mengenai perasaan mereka.

Dia belum sadar dengan sikap yang Sakura tampakan.

"Kapan-kapan ajak Sakura-Chan main ke rumah." Sang Putra menggangguk dengan senyum lebar.

Wajah Kushina memerah saat keningnya di kecup. Naruto memang sosok yang manis. Dia sangat pandai menghargai orang, terutama perempuan.

 **x X x**

"Sakura-Chan."

Sakura berbalik. "Kau terlambat sepuluh men—" Ucapannya terhenti. "..nit." Pria itu seperti bukan Naruto. Dia mengenakan celana hitam panjang, jaket hitam— orange dengan dalaman baju tipis bermotif jaring. Ketat hingga membentuk dada bidangnya.

"Maaf." Naruto menunduk untuk menatap Sakura lebih dekat.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Menyadarkan diri dari kehanyutan. "Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya singkat lalu mendekati Naruto, kemudian memeluknya.

"Eemm.." Keadaan ini menyudutkan Naruto.

Sakura menadahkan kepala. "Kau tampan sekali." Wajahnya memerah. Malu dengan ucapan sendiri.

"Terimakasih." Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Ayo kita jalan." Sakura memposisikan diri disebalah Naruto. Memeluk manja lengan kokohnya yang hangat.

"Sakura-Chan, kita mau kemana?"

 _"MC Donal's."_ Sakura kegirangan. "..aku ingin makan ayam goreng."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak suka ayam.. tak tak masalah kalau Sakura-Chan maunya disitu."

Sakura menoleh. "Tidak tidak, kau saja yang pilih tempat."

Pemuda itu membalas tatapan Sakura dengan cengir lebar. "Kalau mau kita ke Ichiraku saja." Tiada lagi yang ia sukai selain ramen buatang Paman Teuchi. "..selain jualan di kantin Paman Teuchi juga buka warung saat malam hari."

Sakura sedang menimbang pilihan Naruto. "Tapi Naru..." Mereka menghentikan langkah. Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto. Merundukan pria tinggi itu hingga mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Jangan terlalu sering makan ramen, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu tahu."

"Tenang saja Sakura-Chan, aku punya stamina yang kuat."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura mendengus. Harusnya dia tidak membantah. "Pokoknya tidak boleh sering-sering." Ia mencubit hidung Naruto. "..mulai besok aku yang mengatur makananmu."

Naruto terkejut. "T-tap—"

"Jangan membantah!" Sakura memicing. Toh, yang ia lakukan juga demi kebaikan Naruto.

"Ne, baiklah." Lelaki pirang itu menunduk lesu.

Sakura mendahuluinya. "Ini malam terakhirmu makan ramen, setelah itu jadwal dari setiap hari menjadi satu minggu sekali." Wajah Naruto memucat. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Kau mengerti!?"

Naruto menundukan kepala lebih dalam. "Iya, aku mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Itu baru Naruto-ku." Lagi-lagi ia memeluknya. Ini efek bahagia.

 **x X x**

Hinata merenungkan diri. Di depan wajahnya tersaji semangkuk ramen panas bersama segelas Teh hangat. Ia menghela nafas. Sama sekali tidak berselera menyantap makan malam. Aroma lezat ramen tak membantu selera makannya bangkit.

"Naruto-kun..."

Tak habis pikir olehnya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat, terlebih saat melihat kejadian sewaktu di kantin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Cara Sakura memperhatikan Naruto membuat kecemburuan melingkupi hati Hinata. Harusnya bukan Sakura, tetapi dirinya yang selalu ada disisi Naruto.

Salahkan saja perasaan takut yang menjadi penghambat antara dirinya dan Naruto. Jika sejak awal ia berani maka tidak akan seperti sekarang kejadiannya.

Hinata terlambat, dan Sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

"Paman, seperti biasa ya."

Pendengaran Hinata menangkap suara khas yang amat ia kenal. Buru-buru kepalanya menoleh ke samping, detik itu juga mendapati Naruto bersama Sakura. Matanya membulat.

"Sakura-Chan ingin makan apa?"

"Umm.." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Sama denganmu."

"..memangnya Sakura-Chan bisa makan pedas?"

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun. "T-tidak."

Naruto terkekeh. "Biar aku saja yang memilihkan menunya." Ia membuka buku menu. Mencari makanan yang cocok untuk Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau Takoyaki?"

Mata Sakura berbinar. "A-aku suka sekali Takoyaki."

Disisi lain kebersamaan mereka telah melukai perasaan seseorang, namun tak disadari oleh keduanya. Cepat-cepat Hinata menyeka matanya yang berair, dan tanpa menyentuh makan malam yang dipesan ia segera angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut.

Enggan melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto berjengit.

Sakura memejamkan mata. "Umm.." Rongganya mengunyah ramen suapan Naruto. Meresapi berbagai rasa bumbu yang meletus di lidah. "Huhh hahh..." Ia kewalan dengan rasa pedas ini.

Dengan cepat Naruto menyelipkan ujung sedotan dibelahan bibir Sakura. "Minum ini." Rasa asam dari jeruk peras dapat membantu mengurangi rasa pedas.

Harusnya Sakura tak memaksa ingin mencicipi tadi.

"..masih pedas?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Tidak secepat itu hilangnya." Wajahnya sampai merah karena pedas yang menyengat. Padahal baru mencicipi sedikit, tapi pedasnya awet.

"Ayah, aku harus ke kamar toilet sekarang." Ayame berseru dari dapur pemasakan.

Teuchi meninggalkan warung depan, menyisakan kedua sejoli disana. "Ayah datang." Ia membalas seruan sang Putri.

Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, sementara yang lain baru saja pergi setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. "Naruto..." Sakura menggeser bangku. Semakin mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto. "..aku masih kepedasan."

"Aku ambilkan air hangat dulu."

"Tak perlu." Sakura menahan tangan Naruto. Melarangnya pergi ke dapur. "..kau hanya perlu melakukan satu cara untuk membantuku."

"Apa itu?" Naruto merunduk.

Sakura terkikk genit. "Bibirmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kita melakukan ciuman di tempat seperti ini?" Naruto shock. Sudah menjadi kegemaran Sakura melakukan hal- hal aneh. Tak heran lagi bagi Naruto.

"Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum ada yang datang."

Naruto tampak ragu. "Eemm..."

"Lambat." Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu dengan cepat membenturkan bibir mereka. Lidah tak bertulang itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya, melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Disini Sakura yang tengah kepedasan, dan sudah seharusnya Naruto yang menyapu bibirnya. si pemilik _emerald_ merubah keadaan.

Ciuman mereka tersudahi. Sakura menjilat permukaan bibir. "..mulai sekarang kau milikku." Ia menyeringai.

Naruto masih mencerna ucapan Sakura, hingga kemudian ia tersadar. "M-milik..." Kembali Sakura mengecup bibirnya, namun kali ini begitu singkat serta tanpa lumatan.

Sakura meyakinkan Naruto melalui kecupan. Hanya dengan kecupan semuanya sudah jelas, dan ia tak ingin mendengar adanya protes atau apapun lagi.

Naruto Namikaze adalah miliknya.

Sekarang dan sampai selamanya.

 **x X x**

Sakura menyerngit heran begitu melihat Naruto menepuk jidat. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto meringis. "Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ia menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. "..jus _strawberry_ milik Sakura-Chan." Sakura mendengus geli. "Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan di kantin." Ia bergegas pergi— meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naru, jangan lama-lama." Nada Sakura meningkat karena jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan sebelum kemudian sosoknya benar-benar lenyap dari balik pintu.

Terdengar helaan nafas.

"Baka.." Sakura terkikik.

Gadis manis itu berdiri. Ingin menikmati betapa nyamannya suasana kolam renang yang ada digedung sekolah ini. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak pandai berenang.

Sakura merinding melihat genangan air yang membanjiri Bak raksasa. "..menyeramkan." Ia bergidik. Membayangkan entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau dirinya sampai terjebur ke dalam air tersebut.

Pastinya akan tewas.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan meregang nyawa, cepat-cepat Sakura menyingir dari sana. Sialnya, baru membuka satu langkah sesuatu menahan gerakannya, sontak membuat tubuh kurusnya terjungkal ke arah belakang.

 **BYURR!**

Terdengar hempasan keras yang mendarat diatas air.

Sakura terjatuh karena tanpa sengaja menginjakan tapak sepatu diatas genangan air yang tercecer di tepi kolam renang, detik itu juga menarik dirinya jatuh ke dalam air dari arah yang berlawanan.

Dia tergelincir sendiri.

Air biru tersebut berbuih-buih. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan di udara. Terkadang timbul dan tenggelam. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika berada di dalam air, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang.

"T-tooloongh..."

Sakura terus meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun, hingga kemudian Naruto tiba dengan cawan plastik dalam genggaman.

"Sakura-Chan?" Saat tiba Naruto mendapati Sakura sudah di dalam air, dan berpikir gadis manis itu sedang berenang.

"..naru..tohh..."

Kala itu Naruto langsung mengutuk diri setelah sadar Sakura tenggelam disana. Bergegas ia berlari seribu langkah, bahkan tanpa peduli membuang jus di tangan. Sembari berlari ia membuka lapisan jas agar tidak berat saat di dalam air.

Naruto menceburkan diri di dalam kolam, kemudian mengayuhkan tangan dengan cepat— menghampiri Sakura yang hanyut jauh di tengah sana.

Ketika mendapat bantuan Sakura langsung menyambar bahu Naruto. Berpegang erat di daging padat tersebut dengan wajah memucat. Ia tersengal karena kurangnya pasokan di paru-paru.

Naruto membawa tubuh mereka ketepian, lalu menaikan Sakura lebih dulu baru ia menyusul. "Sakura-Chan baik-baik saja?" Beruntung saja Sakura tak sempat pingsan karena dirinya datang dengan cepat.

Sakura memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. "A-aku takut sekali hiks.." Kali ini Naruto berani membalas pelukan Sakura. Paling tidak dapat membantu gadis itu agar tenang. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena sangking takutnya.

Telapak lebar tersebut mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. "Jangan menangis.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu Sakura-Chan. Mulai sekarang aku janji untuk terus menjagamu." Naruto mengusap pipi basah Sakura. Menyapu jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Untuk pertama kali Naruto melihat Sakura menangis dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Sosoknya yang selalu tegas, ceria dan nakal lenyap dalam sejekap, dan untung saja ia sendiri yang melihat sisi lemah dalam diri Sakura.

Kembali Sakura menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto, dan kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Berjanjilah padaku.." Tangisnya langsung reda. Kini ia merasa terlindungi.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku janji." Sakura menatapnya dengan kepala menengadah. Ia menangkup pipi putih tersebut. "..janji seumur hidup." Kini ia nyengir, membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan.

Rasa takut itu hilang begitu saja.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura mendapat kenyamanan dengan seorang pria. Bahkan Ayahnya sendiri tidak bisa memberi kenyamanan tersebut, apalagi Sasori.

..hanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita ke UKS sekarang." Pergelangan Naruto menyelip diantara sendi lutut Sakura. "..Sakura-Chan harus istirahat, setelah sembuh barulah aku mengajarkan cara berenang sampai Sakura-Chan pandai."

Selalu menawarkan jasa yang baik. Sakura senang memiliki Naruto. "Terimakasih." Kini ia menyandarakan kepala di dada bidang Naruto yang agak menonjol.

Tetap terasa hangat meski kemeja yang Naruto kenakan basah kuyup. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan dan kali ini terasa nyata tanpa adanya menghalang.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang kolam renang dalam keadaan basah. Entah dimana kacamata Naruto, sekarang ini yang ada hanya Naruto yang sedang berjalan tanpa pelindung mata.

Lelaki pirang itu menampakan jati diri yang berbeda, dan kali ini kepada mereka semua. Sembari membopong _bridal style_ tubuh kurus Sakura dengan enteng, ia pun melalui sepanjang lorong koridor yang meninggalkan jejak basah dari setiap langkah.

Keduanya disaksikan oleh puluhan mata, dimana saat ini pandangan para wanita hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang. Mereka menatapnya tanpa mengedipkan mata, dan terdapat rona merah yang mewarnai pipi.

Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut. "Aku tidak rela mereka melihatmu seperti ini." Ia mengeratkan lingkarangan tangan pada leher Naruto. Ingin membuktikan kepada mereka semua bahwa lelaki pirang ini sudah ada yang memiliki.

Dia milik Sakura Haruno.

"T-tampan..." Hinata benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan atensi dari sosok Naruto. Dia melalui mereka dengan baju basah hingga menampakan bentuk otot-ototnya yang baru mekar, dan semakin membuatnya tampil seksi bak model terpanas dengan rambut pirang yang layu karena basah.

Tinggi, tegap lalu tampan dan seksi. Mereka tak mengenal pemuda itu, hanya sekilas kala melihatnya mengingatkan kepada si cupu Namikaze. Tapi mereka pikir dia bukan Naruto Namikaze.

"Dia..." Ino membekap mulut. Sangat terkejut begutu sadar akan satu hal. "Naruto Namikaze." Mereka tak pernah tahu sosok Naruto akan terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Tak dapat dielakan lagi bahwa dia benar-benar Naruto. Selain wajah yang membuktikan ada juga kenyataan lain yang mengatakan hanya Naruto Namikaze siswa berkacamata tebal serta lebar dengan rambut pirang yang memiliki sepasang kumis rubah dimasing-masing pipi.

Dan yang Sakura gilai selama akhir-akhir ini.

Hanya dia seoerang murid yang mempunyai ciri-ciri tersebut, termasuk murid yang digilai oleh Sakura. Lengkap. Artinya dia benar-benar Naruto, bukan seorang model yang numpang syuting di Sekolah mereka.

Shion terperangah. Terus menatap lekat wajah eksotis Naruto yang semakin lama semakin dekat, dan saat benar-benar dekat sosoknya berlalu begitu saja dengan Sakura dalam gendongan.

Karena sebenarnya dia memanglah Naruto. Ciri-ciri Naruto sendiri yang menjelaskan, dan tampaknya kali ini Sakura benar-benar harus menjaga Naruto.

Mempertahankan pemuda pirang itu agar tetap selalu dalam pelukannya serta menjauhkan mereka— para wanita yang menginginkan Naruto.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

Theme nya mainstream abis 😂😂


End file.
